Forgive me for being wrong
by lovlyangl
Summary: A new DuCaine fic. When Horatio goes away, Calleigh slowly realizes she may have made a mistake with dating Eric. Leaving her to follow her heart to Horatio. Not realizing danger lies ahead with an old enemy. Mature Themes/Violence/Reveiws Welcome.
1. The Note

**Forgive me for being wrong**

**A new story by MacsLovlyAngl (lovlyangl)**

**Hello... I've decided to step out of my comfort zone of New York and write a story about Horatio and Calleigh. It has been a while since I've written anything for Miami. So I thought it would be nice to return to my first loves. DuCaine. I do have two other fics on DuCaine posted at TalkCSI. If this one goes over well, I may bring them over here. **

**Anyway... enjoy, and feedback is always welcome.**

**I do not own Horatio and Calleigh. Just the story.**

**.............................................................................**

**When Horatio realizes he's lost the love of life Calleigh, to Eric. He decides to leave Miami for a while. Leaving Calleigh a note where he'll be, he doesn't realize he's been followed by an old enemy who is aching for revenge. **

**Back in Miami, Calleigh finds Horatio's note and starts to realize that Eric may not be what she wanted afterall. Realizing she may have made a mistake. She tells Eric that she needs to get away for awhile, to think about their relationship and where it's headed.**

**Fighting feelings of his own that have returned for Natalia. Eric allows her to go, not realizing that she will soon be in danger with Horatio. Now with the two of them alone on their private island. They will have to fight Horatio's enemy before he takes what Calleigh has come so far for, her Lt. Horatio Caine.**

**............................................................................**

He was watching them from the shadows with sadness. Always he had loved Calleigh, his one and only bullet girl. Oh he understood her need to be loved, her need for family and homelife. I mean... he had those same dreams. Yet always, he was to afraid to act upon them.

In his aching heart he now wished that he had told Calleigh how he felt about her. How he had always loved her and her passionate desires for life.

Seeing Eric wrap Calleigh in his arms, he lowed his head removing his glasses. To him, she looked happy with the choice she had made. So who was he to disrupt their new relationship. Looking at the flyer in his hand for Breakwater Island in British Columbia, he knew it was time to leave Miami for a while. He needed time to come to terms with no longer having Calleigh in his life.

Placing his glasses back on his tear stained eyes, he walked toward his office and booked his flight. Taking out his pen and paper he wrote his bullet girl a note...

_"Calleigh, I needed to get away for a while. Please try and understand that I need this time to think about my life, my future and what will now become of it. I'm not sure what I'll decide while away, but I will leave you the name of the place I will be staying. Please don't tell the others where I am. I need this kept between the two of us. Having everyone around, while making this decision will just confuse me more. Always remember Calleigh, you'll be in my thoughts. Take care of the team for me, talk to you soon, Horatio." _

Placing the address of the private Island home he'd be staying at, he folded the note and sealed it. Leaving it on Calleigh's desk, he walked out.

xxxxxxx

Watching Horatio leave, Ramon Cruz sneered. He had waited years to get his hands on Horatio for ruining his family. But most of all for killing his brother Clavo. Even though they were not related by blood, it made no difference to Ramon. Clavo was his brother regarless of what any DNA showed.

Following behind Horatio, he kept his distance as they pulled up to Horatio's home. Watching him enter his house, Ramon got out and checked the front of the Hummer. Finding the flyer he read it. Now knowing Horatio's destination, Ramon headed back to town and booked a later flight.

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at the lab, Calleigh walked into her office and noticed the note on her desk from Horatio. Sitting down, she opened it and read...

_"Calleigh, I needed to get away for a while. Please try and understand that I need this time to think about my life, my future and what will now become of it. I'm not sure what I'll decide while away, but I will leave you the name of the place I will be staying. Please don't tell the others where I am. I need this kept between the two of us. Having everyone around, while making this decision will just confuse me more. Always remember Calleigh, you'll be in my thoughts and my heart. Take care of the team for me, talk to you soon, Horatio." _

Looking toward the bottom of the letter, she seen the address for the private island home Horatio had rented in Breakwater, British Columbia. Placing it down, Calleigh wiped at her tears. Feeling the pain fill her heart she wondered if this was what she had done to him. Could she had made the biggest mistake of her life? Could it be, she had always known how Horatio felt about her? Maybe she was substituting Eric to cover the pain, hurt and anger of Horatio not admiting he loved her.

So many unanswered questions she now had. Leaving her to realize that she needed them answered before she could give herself to Eric whole heartedly. Pushing back her chair, she got up and searched the lab for Eric. Knowing that before she left, she would have to be honest with him about how she was feeling. All she could hope, was that the choice about to be made between the three of them, was the right one.

xxxxxxxx

Finding Eric in the breakroom talking with Ryan. Calleigh reach his side leaving him to figure out something had upset her.

"Calleigh... what is it" asked Eric as he lead her from the breakroom.

"Um... listen Eric. I think we need some time apart. I'm having a really hard time deciding if this relationship we have started wasn't a mistake. I'm having a few doubts that I need answered before I can give my heart to you, forever." said Calleigh as her tears blinded her.

Some how in Eric's heart, he knew this was going to happen. They had been co workers for to long too allow this kind of change to happen. Besides that, Eric had been keeping his own feelings hidden. Feelings that he still had for Natalia. Placing his hand on Calleigh's shoulder he said...

"It's okay Calleigh. Take all the time you need. I think we both need this time. Since we've been together, I've been battling the feelings that have resurfaced for Natalia. It's funny how when something you think you've always wanted, turns out to be something that was never meant to be."

_"Thanks Eric, just not for understanding. But for always being here."_ Calleigh whispered as she embraced him one last time.

tbc...


	2. Following you

**Breakwater Island, BC**

When Horatio arrived on the small piece of island he had rented, he noticed the beautiful lake and miles of land around him. Feeling an aura of peace he headed inside his home and smiled. The house was fully furnished with hardwood floors throughout, all except for the living room. The livng room was fully carpeted in a rich burgandy that matched the color of the furniture. But what really captured Horatio's heart, making him think of Calleigh, was the beautiful fireplace.

He could imagine laying down on mounds of pillows with Calleigh in his arms. Just talking about their day, over a glass of aged wine. Sighing deep, he allowed his thoughts to disappear into the back of his mind. Carrying his suitcase upstairs he unpacked his casual clothes before changing into a pair of shorts and tee. Placing his empty suitcase into the closet he headed out to explore the land and beautiful shore.

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile back in Miami, Ramon was waiting for his flight call when he seen CSI Duquesne.

"_Shit... what the hell is she doing here?"_ Ramon said to himself as he covered his face with the newspaper. Hearing his flight call, he got up and headed quickly to the plane. Checking behind him as he boarded, he noticed CSI Duquesne was on the same flight. Putting two and two together, he realized that she was heading to Breakwater to see Horatio.

Watching her move to first class he breathed a small sigh of relief. The chances of running into her now were very slim. For first class was equiped with everything. Leaning back in his seat he closed his eyes.

xxxxxxx

Up in first class Calleigh was giggling. She really couldn't help it, flying first class on her salary was a big no, no. But she could care less. This was the one time she was doing something for her. Then again... she couldn't believe Horatio had rented an island for a week, for thirty two hundred dollars. Seeing the light turn off for the seatbelt. She unbuckled and walked into the washroom.

Coming back out the stewardess asked...

"May I get you something to drink?"

"Why thank you," she said in her southern drawl. "That would be great. I'll take an ice tea please."

Passing Calleigh the ice tea, the stewardess left her to her thoughts. Opening the bottle Calleigh took a quick drink, then sealing the bottle again, she layed back her head, softly closing her eyes.

Dreaming now, she seen herself walking toward Horatio bent over a boat. Sneaking up behind him, she leaned over and whispered...

_"Hi ya handsom, miss me?"_

Watching as he fell over, Calleigh turned him and seen the blood seeping from his chest.

_"Horatio... Horatio... nooooo... someon help. Help us."_ she yelled as everyone stared in horror.

Running over the stewardess woke her.

"Miss Duquesne... Miss Duquesne, wake up you're dreaming."

Opening her eyes the stewardess could see the fear across her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine, thank you." Calleigh said as she rubbed her hands across her cheeks.

Sitting back in her seat, she fastened her seatbelt for landing. Knowing the sooner she knew Horatio was okay, the sooner she'd be able to relax.

xxxxxxxx

Coming off the plane Calleigh walked through the tunnel and waited for her luggage. Looking around she noticed how beautiful everything was in Breakwater, making her all the more excited to arrive at Horatio's little hide away. Finding her luggage she headed out to the docks and seen the young gentleman sitting by the water.

"Hi there. Can you tell me who I might hire to take me across to Breakpoint island?"

"Sure. I can take you. Though you do know the island has been rented by one person. He were very animant on not being disturbed. He also paid me a nice sum to make sure I kept his privacy."

"I understand that." said Calleigh in her sweet accent. "But you need to trust me now. He's expecting me," she winked hoping the young guy would buy it.

"Well... you do seem his taste. Very quiet and quite beautiful. Okay, I will take you." said the guy as he helped her into his boat.

"Why thank you very much," Calleigh said with a wide smile as they left the dock.

xxxxxxxx

Watching from the land, Ramon realized he would have to rent his own boat. For he knew that there could be no witnesses when he killed Horatio and Calleigh.

Heading back to town he rented a room under an alias. Thanking the desk clerk, he headed upstairs. Opening the door to his suite the first thing he did was drop his small bag and head into the shower. Turning off the taps he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed into the kitchen. Making himself a sandwich he walked into the bedroom and turned on the televsion.

xxxxxxxx

Nearing the little island Calleigh smiled. It was gorgeous. The water was a beautiful sea blue and she could see the otters swimming. Pulling into the dock the young guy helped her from the boat with her luggage.

"Would you like me to wait? I mean... if he decides to send you back." said the guy.

"No... you can go. I can promise you, I won't be coming back till we are ready to come together." said Calleigh.

Waving goodbye to the guy, Calleigh grabbed her luggage and hauled it up to the house. Taking one look, she sighed. So much island for one person, so much beach and sand, that left Calleigh in a daze of happiness. For this place truly was heaven.

Feeling the nervousness begin, Calleigh placed her luggage down and knocked on the door. Hearing someone turn the knob, she felt her heart rate increase. Then looking up, she came face to face with Horatio. Giving her a look of shock, he tilted his head, stood to the side with his legs braced apart and said...

"Calleigh... sweetheart. What are you doing here?"

Feeling her tears weld within her eyes she said...

"I honestly don't know Horatio. I honestly don't know anything anymore. All I know is when I read your letter I felt an emptiness within my heart. Leaving me to think I may have made a mistake by dating Eric. I guess I came here to try and figure out my feelings, and yours. Horatio... your letter showed something more then a friend letting another know where they are. Your letter showed me, that you are running from your pain. Now if I'm wrong, you can turn me around and send me home, Horatio. But if I'm right, maybe it's something we should explore, together."

"Um... Calleigh... what about Eric? How does he feel about you being here?" asked Horatio who was hoping for the right answer.

"That's the thing horatio. Eric and I have decided it's best for both of us to have this time apart. It seems he is still having thoughts about Natalia." cried Calleigh.

"Um... okay, okay. Just one more question, sweetheart. Who are you having thoughts about?" asked Horatio as he tilted his head towards Calleigh. Knowing that her answer would make or break, what they were about to explore.

Looking Horatio straight in his blue eyes she whispered with tears...

"You Horatio. I've been having thoughts about you."

Bringing a warm smile to his face, he opened his door wide and said...

"Then let's spend the next week together, sweetheart. Let's see where our thoughts lead us."

Walking past Horatio she turned, leaned her head on his shoulder watching as he shut the door. Leaving them both in desires and passions that were about to be explored.

tbc...


	3. First Times

Once Horatio had Calleigh settled in the spare room, he headed downstairs to start dinner. Taking out the salmon, he headed out back on the patio and placed them on the barbecue. Seasoning them, Horatio smelled a very delicate spicy scent in the air. Turning to face the door, he seen Calleigh standing there in a beautiful vee neck, see through shirt with an canvasole underneath. Lowering his eyes he seen her beautiful tanned legs walking toward him with two foil wrapped potatoes.

"Hi handsom. Can I help?" she asked with a beautiful wide smile.

"Of course sweetheart. If you like you bring out the wine and place it on the table in the ice bucket." said Horatio as he tried to keep his shaft from constricting against his shorts.

Watching her walk back into the house, Horatio breathed out. Trying to bring back some resemblence of normality he placed the potaoes onto the barbecue. Heading back into the house for the salad Horatio found Calleigh bent over the fridge.

"Um... Calleigh... sweetheart... what are you looking for?" he asked as she stood.

Closing the fridge she walked toward him with the salad dressing.

"I grabbed the dressing. Are you okay handsom? You seem distracted." said Calleigh.

Distracted? He was more then distracted.

"No... no sweetheart. Everything is fine. Why don't we head back outside. The salmon should be just about done."

Walking back to the barbecue Horatio removed the salmon followed by the baked potatoes. Then sitting at the table he served Calleigh, followed by himself. Popping the cork off the wine, he poured them each a glass.

"Thanks handsom, everything looks wonderful." said Calleigh as she reached for a dinner roll.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Calleigh helped Horatio with the dishes. Filling the sink with suds, Horatio didn't have the heart to tell Calleigh they had a dishwasher. Placing her hands into the wamr water, she brought up some suds and tossed them at Horatio. Leaving them to land on his hair and nose. Laughing at the site of him, he picked up a handfull and tossed them on Calleigh.

"Auuuuuuuugh... Horatio... she giggled as she tossed more on him, this time with water.

"Sweetheart... sweetheart... that's it. Now it's my turn." smiled Horatio playfully as he picked her up and carried her into the living room.

Dropping her on the couch, he said...

"Now I want you to stay here, sweetheart. I'll be back once I'm dry."

Watching him walk upstairs Calleigh took another sip of wine. Oh she knew she was about to be bold. But to hell with modesty. Lifting her soaked shirt from her body, followed by her shorts. She walked upstairs in her black bra and panties. Nearing Horatio's room she leaned against the door and said...

"Mm... hello handsom."

Turning around in a pair of sweats he almost fell on the floor. _"Christ..."_ was all he could get out as he admired her in her sexy bra and panties.

"Can I come in, handsom? Or should I stand in the hall all night?" she winked.

"Calleigh... sweetheart. I don't think this is a good idea. Why don't we go back downstairs and have some wine," Horatio said with an strained voice.

"Mm... I'm not very thirsty right now. I'd much rather ruffle you a little, handsom." she said as she walked over to his side. Taking her hand she softly caressed his cheek before looking into his eyes...

_"Please love me Horatio, love me all night long."_

Horatio knew he was fighting a losing battle with her, giving in to years of hunger and want, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with passion, with love. Hearing her soft purr that filled his soul left him with endless shudders as his already thick shaft swelled even more.

Lifting her into his arms, he flipped her over onto her back, and as he looked into her passion filled emerald eyes he said...

_"Are you sure, sweetheart? There is no turning back love. You will belong to me, forever. Forever Calleigh."_

_"Yes handsom. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."_

Hearing the words, Horatio crushed his mouth to hers, leaving them both lost in the aura of each others scents, each others moans and cries. Scraping his teeth along her neck, in between her breasts, he took one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled through her lace bra. Feeling his body mesh into hers as she bucked off the bed from the orgasm that overtook her.

Sliding his tongue lower and down in between her thighs, he raised her legs over his shoulders, shaped his two fingers into a vee and opened her welcoming slick folds. Seeing her swollen bud already crying for him, he stroked his tongue across it, as Calleigh cried out his name...

_"Horatio."_

_"Easy love. Easy."_ he said before clamping down on her bud without warning.

Wild now, out of control, Horatio brought his fingers into play, plunging the two middle ones deep into her core as she bucked, squirmed and tried to get him to release his hold.

_"Please Horatio... oh God, please."_ she pleaded as she gripped his head while the orgasm overtook her.

Needing more of her cries. Horatio slid his body back up toward her, gripped her hair and pulled her closer into him as he plunged his thick shaft deep into her, leaving her scarecly able to breathe. Deeper they went into each other, until neither could hold back and with one swift stroke, one more passionate scream, they both released in their love.

Quietly laying within her, Horatio raised his body and rested his weight on his arms. Looking into her beautiful passion filled eyes Horatio whispered...

_"Did I hurt you sweetheart?"_

_"No handsom. You didn't hurt me. I can honestly tell you Horatio that what we shared, I felt all the way to my heart. It was so passionately beautiful, with each stroke I felt your sorrowed walls slowly release. I felt your mind and body open itself to love again Horatio. If we never shared another passionate night, I would never be alone again. For you loving me this night was enough for a million lifetimes."_ cried Calleigh.

Horatio was stunned. Never had he heard such passionate, loving words touch his heart. Never had he felt the muscles of his chest constrict from her beautiful song. Leaving him with an powerful ache to love her again.

tbc...


	4. Final chapter and Epi

Much later that evening Horatio helped Calleigh into her robe. Then taking her hand, he walked her downstairs. Heading into the living room he turned on the fireplace, poured them each a glass of wine and sat with her between his legs.

"Are you happy I came handsom?" asked Calleigh as she took a sip of wine.

"I'm very happy Calleigh. Very happy. Always in my heart I thought you'd be a dream. Yet now... now here you are in my arms, with your beautiful soul and passionate smile filling my heart with love."

_"Horatio..."_ she sighed out as she turned in his arms and kissed him anew.

Both lost in their passion, Horatio lowered her to the pillows and loved her once more.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Across the water, Ramon was making his way over to the island. He knew using the motor was out, leaving him to use an oar. Nearing the docks of the island, he hid his boat in the back of the trees where it wouldn't be seen. Climbnig onto the shore, he made his way into the boathouse, and sifered out the gas. Now knowing Horatio and Calleigh had no way off the island, Ramon waited for the right moment to extract his revenge.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning, Horatio and Calleigh decided to take the boat out on the water. Walking down to the boathouse hand in hand Horatio realized he forgot the boat keys.

"I'll be right back sweetheart. I forgot the keys."

While Horatio rushed back to the house, Calleigh set their scuba gear into the boat. Waiting for what seemed like hours, she decided to check on Horatio. Opening the door, she walked in and seen him sitting in a chair, tied up, gagged, and knocked out cold. Using extreme caution, she walked through the house checking each room. Not finding anyone, she turned to go back downstairs and that's when she felt the metal hit against her head.

Waking a short time later, Horatio tried to focus on the room. Opening his eyes, he seen Calleigh tied up and gagged in front of him. Realizing her was also tied, he wondered who, or what the hell was going on.

"It's been a long time Lt Caine. Time that I've been waiting for. Do you know why Caine?" asked Ramon.

Focusing on the shadow Horatio seen him come to life.

"Ramon. Ramon Cruz. Clavo Cruz's blood brother." said Horatio.

"That's right, horatio. That's right. It's payback time. You killed my brother, you broke my mothers heart, and you killed my father." said Ramon.

Horatio looked at Ramon with a sense of disbelief.

"Oh... I guess you hadn't heard. A few months after you destroyed our family. My father died of an heart attack. One you caused with all your self rightiousness. So now... now it's my turn. Now I will take what you love. I will make you watch, while I torture your CSI Duquesne. Then when I finish with her, I will start on you," said Ramon.

Taking a glass of water, Ramon tossed it in Calleigh's face waking her. Slowly opening her eyes, she seen Ramon.

"Bout time Miss Duquesne. I could get old waiting for you." said Ramon. "Tell me Miss Duquesne, do you have any idea why I'm here?"

Not saying anything, Calleigh looked over at Horatio making sure he was alive.

Feeling like he was being ignored, he pinched her chin and turned her to face him.

"Did I tell you to look away from me?" asked Ramon with anger. "Maybe you are hoping to make me angry, so I will hurt you and drive Horatio crazy with need to help you. Is that it? Would you like to watch your Horatio suffer?"

Still not giving Ramon the satisfaction of a response, he stood behind her, took his knife and sliced the buttons down her tank shirt, revealing her beautiful full breasts.

"Mm... those are lovely Calleigh. I never realized how full and beautiful your breasts are. I bet you did though, didn't you Horatio. Makes me wonder how many nights you dreamed about caressing them like this..."

Taking his hands, Ramon cupped and squeezed, pinching her nipples as Calleigh closed her eyes and swallowed back her tears.

Ramon knew he was hurting her as he pinched, but she needed to understand how serious he was when he asked her for a response.

"Now let's try this again Miss Duquesne. "Do you have any idea why I'm here?"

"Yeeeees..." she hissed. "To kill Horatio and avenge your family."

"Good girl. Now was that hard?" asked Ramon. "Now I'm going to run upstairs and get you a new shirt. So you two behave till I get back."

While Ramon ran up the stairs, Calleigh tried struggling against her ropes. Feeling them slightly loosen, she pulled again. This time twisting her wrists, rubbing them raw from the rope. Then she felt it, the freedom as her left wrist slipped through the knot.

"Horatio... I'm loose."

Hearing Ramon come back down, Calleigh sat perfectly still.

"I think I found one that will be to your liking, Calleigh. It's black. Here, let me help you." said Ramon as he caressed his fingers across her breasts again. "Mm... I may just have to taste you, before I leave."

Placing the shirt over her head left him exposed to attack, and as Calleigh grabbed his knife, she stabbed him in an upwards motion making sure she didn't touch his organs. Then rushing to Horatio's side, she cut his ropes.

"Grab me the rope over on the table Calleigh, hurry." said Horatio.

Bringing back the rope,Calleigh tied Ramon's hands behind his back, followed by his feet. Then calling the police, Horatio waited for them to arrive.

"How is he sweetheart? Is he still breathing?"

"Yeah... he's fine Horatio. I've just rechecked his dressing." said Calleigh as she heard the police boat pull up.

Rushing inside with an EMT, the officers sat down with Calleigh and Horatio while they gave their statements. With everything complete, the officers informed Horatio that he would be sent to their holding area till proper papers were transfered through for his return to Miami.

With the island now quiet, Horatio called Miami and spoke with Eric. After informing him what had happened. Eric sent the papers for Ramon Cruz to be transfered back to Miami. Once he was safely returned and locked away, Eric called Horatio back to let him know.

"Hello."

"H... it's Eric. Ramon has been safely locked away, so you and Calleigh can rest easy and enjoy the rest of your trip."

"Thank you, Eric." Horatio said. "Eric..."

"Yeah H?"

"How do you feel about my relationship with Calleigh?"

Horatio was hoping that Eric would give him the okay. He knew it would be good to go home and know there would be no tension between the three of them.

"I think it's great, H. I guess deep in my mind I always knew there was something missing from our relationship. At times, it was like an loneliness that crept up on you. It became obvious that we both moved to quickly into something, we both thought we wanted. I'm very happy we figured it out now, instead of later. So don't worry, H. Everything is fine." said Eric.

"Okay Eric. Okay. We'll see you in a few days."

Hanging up the phone, Horatio walked down to the beach. Seeing Calleigh looking at the sunset he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, handsom."

"I love you too, sweetheart. How are your wrists?" he asked as he eyed the dressing."

"They're fine Horatio. Don't worry. I'm strong." she smiled as she softly kissed his lips.

"Of course you are, sweetheart. That's why you're my bullet girl. Now... shall we go for that boat ride?" he asked.

"Mhm. That would be lovely." smiled Calleigh as they headed to the boat. Knowing that they could now live each day, in the warmth and love of each others arms.

**End**.

**Epi**

Three years had come and past. Horatio and Calleigh were still enjoying each moment as if it was their first. Sitting in the doctors office, Calleigh was grinning wildly. She had a feeling her and Horatio were with child. Now waiting to be called in, she crossed her fingers and prayed she was. Afterall... her and Horatio had a bet that if she was, he'd marry her. Which Calleigh thought was about time anyway. Even the team had asked Horatio what he was waiting for. Yet all he did was smirk and walk away.

"Miss Duquesne, you can come in now." said the nurse.

Walking into the room, the nurse passed Calleigh a cup.

"If you could leave me a urine sample in the bathroom, that would be great." said the nurse as she left the room.

When Calleigh was done leaving her sample, she walked back into the room and seen Horatio standing there.

"Hi sweetheart, I know this may not be the right time, but to me it is. You see... this is a very important piece of information we are about to recieve. So before we get the news, I'd like to ask you..."

Getting down on one knee, he took her hand in his and said... "Miss Calleigh Duquesne, will you marry me?"

Calleigh felt her eyes mist, she could feel her heart swell with Horatio's love.

"Yes Lt Horatio Caine. I will marry you."

Slipping the ring on her finger, Horatio passionately kissed her as the doctor walked in.

"You two do realize this is what got you both in trouble in the first place right?" she said with a smile.

"Oh my god... we... we're... the two of us..." said Calleigh.

"Yes Miss Duquesne. You and Horatio are about to be parents. Congratulations."

Taking Calleigh back into his arms, Horatio swung her carefully. Then placing her down, she whispered...

"Thank you Horatio. Thank you for forgiving me for being so wrong.

**End**


End file.
